Provinces of Tamriel
This is all the provinces of Tamriel and all the information that we have colleced on them. Cyrodiil Cyrodiil, also known as The Imperial Province, is the capital province of Tamriel and is the homeland of the Imperial race. It is situated in the center of Tamriel, this is where the Emperor, along with his Elder Council, lives and rules from the Imperial City. Cyrodiil serves as the setting for The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Morrowind The province of Morrowind, formerly known as Resdayn, is in the northeastern corner of Tamriel. It is divided into two main parts: the mainland of the same name, and the island of Vvardenfell, separated by the Sea of Ghosts. Solstheim is also considered to be part of the province. It is the homeland of the Dunmer, also known as Dark Elves. Although the Tribunal are a great influence in politics, Morrowind is ruled by King Hlaalu Helseth from the city of Blacklight. Morrowind serves as the setting for The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind Skyrim Skyrim is a vast region set in the northern part ofTamriel. It is the home of the Nords, large and hardy men and women who have a strong resistance to frost, both natural and magical. It is bordered by Morrowind to the east, Cyrodiil to the south, Hammerfell to the southwest, and High Rock to the west. The island of Solstheim lies to the northeast of Skyrim. Elsweyr Elsweyr is a region of the continent of Tamriel featured in the game series The Elder Scrolls. It is home to the Khajiit, a playable beastial race in all of the main series of The Elder Scrolls so far. It incorporates a desert like badlands to the north, fairly similar to that of Hammerfell, whilst in the south is a variety of dense jungles and woodland. This generally small nation is bordered by bothValenwood & Cyrodiil. Valenwood Valenwood is a south-western region of the Empire of Tamriel inthe Elder Scrolls, and home to the Wood Elves. High Rock High Rock is the farthest north-western region of the Empire of Tamriel in the Elder Scrolls Series of Games. It borders Hammerfell to the south-east andSkyrim to the east. It is mainly populated by the Bretons. The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall, named after the city-state of Daggerfall, is partly set in this province. High Rock and Summerset Isles are the only provinces of Tamriel that do not share a land-border with Cyrodiil. Hammerfell Hammerfell is a sovereign nation within Tamriel in''The Elder Scrolls'' series of games. The nation became home of the Redguards after they came to Tamriel in the early eight hundreds from their original homeland, Yokuda, after a dramatic cataclysm destroyed and sunk it. Orchinium Location between Hammerfell and Skyim, the smallest country in Tamriel. Summerset Isles The Summerset Isles (also Sumurset Isle and, rarely, Summurset Isle), or Alinor' ('during the timeline of Skyrim) is made up of three islands (Summerset, Auridon, and Artaeum) located southwest of Tamriel, west of Valenwood. The province is home to the Altmeri people. The islands were considered part of the Tamrielic Empire, although they reside in the Abecean Sea.